Slayer Meets Capturer
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first AD:JL and Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover.


Just as any normal night would come in New York City, there is a disaster coming there as a battle in New York Circle. Jake Long aka the American Dragon gets attacked by an unexpected visitor from another world. The person is a teenage boy sporting red armor, black hair, and a burnt scar from his left eye. His name is Zuko and he's the banished prince of the Fire Nation. He started to launch multiple fire blasts which Jake, who is in dragon form, could barely dodge. In fact, the latter has his tail on fire. Zuko launches three fire blast with Jake being stunned.

Suddenly, three green energy blasts intercept the fire blasts. The two boys are in confusion and they look at the person responsible for this. It's a blonde-haired girl clad in green clothes including a mask and carrying a long blue staff. Her name is Rose and she works with the Huntsclan as the Huntsgirl. As she takes a look at Jake, it's been a while since she discovered he's the American Dragon in a forest that night. Lucky for her, neither the Huntsman nor his goons are with her to see this moment. This is the perfect chance for her to not let them know she's helping their enemy. She takes her focus on Zuko.

"Prince Zuko. We need to talk," she said with her staff pointing at his direction.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I got some business with the person you're fighting against with, that's what," was her reply.

"Well, well, it looks like you blocked my fire attack so effectively, Rose the Huntsgirl," Zuko stated with anger on his eyes.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jake flies over to Rose, confused by how the Firebender knows her very well.

"Yes, Jake, we know each other. We've met before," she replied back as she takes notice on the enemy's scar. "In fact, his scar is one recognizable mark for him."

A flashback occurs in her mind over on how she had met Zuko for quite some time.

_It turns out that Rose had met Zuko before when the Huntsman crossed in the latter's universe. She is in her normal attire at that time. They've met in a desert as a conversation comes into play._

_"It seems that I'm not the only one who wants to find worthiness in doing something for the organization," she said.  
_

_"What do you mean?" Zuko asked in denial._

_"I've seen what your eyes are like. It means your desperate to do anything to achieve your goal and find your place within your clan."_

_"Oh yeah? What's your goal?"_

_"My goal is to slay the American Dragon," was the reply, then changes the question to her guest. "What's yours?"_

_"My goal is to capture the Avatar," Zuko replied back._

_"Then it seems we're not so different, you and I. Well, besides the fact of wanting to find worthiness in the organization, we both have scars. Here's mine," Rose shows the red dragon mark on her right arm. "It's my birthmark."_

_"I see..."_

The flashback ended.

"Like you, I wanted to achieve worthiness with the organization I worked for by slaying the American Dragon," Rose stated.

"Then here he is," Zuko points out to the dragon who is besides her. As he takes a look at her, she doesn't have that kind of thing for her. "Well, Rose? Aren't you going to slay him?"

"That's another thing I have to talk to you about, Zuko. After I discovered that the American Dragon is none other than my classmate, Jake Long, I came to realize that slaying him won't resolve anything. It's not too late for you. Do not be obsessed too much in your goal that you continued to find this goal more important than reason or else you might lose sight in who you are," Rose explained more in a sensitive way.

"So, if I were to stop in capturing the Avatar, what is there for me?" the prince himself said with a smirk on his face.

"You're trying to convince him into giving up?" Jake asked in curiosity over the conversation.

"Yes, I am," Rose takes her eyes to Jake for a while before focusing back on the prince himself. "Zuko, you are a lot like me. We've been walking in the road of darkness just to achieve in our goals. That's why I can see there's sadness in your eyes. I have that, too. That's another thing we have in common."

"Too bad I'm not going to give up my goal, unlike you!" Zuko countered.

As Jake looks angry at the prince of the Fire Nation, he takes a concerning look at Rose as her persuasion failed.

"Rose, it's no use. He just won't listen."

"Yes, Jake, I know. That's why I don't have a choice but to fight Zuko," she said in a sad manner.

"You want me to help?" he asked.

"No, this is my responsibility. I have to do this by myself," she replied back.

"Okay, I understand. But remember, I got your back."

"Yeah, thank you, Jake," Rose said with a hint of cheer in her voice. She points her staff right at Zuko. "Then let's fight."

"Gladly," the Firebender accepted the match.

It looks like the battle between them is about to begin.


End file.
